fangirlsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JmacAri/Jatt fanfic
Hey people, this isen't one of my best fanfics but I'm saving 1 of the best for friday, hope you enjoy anyways (= <3 (= Jatt fanfic Matt’s pov: I love Ari,I always have or at least i always would until a couple of months ago, It all started when Jennette knocked on my door, i mean she’s butiful, crazy and all that but i never thought I’d fall in love with her, anways I open the door hey i say. Jennette: Hey Matt: This is a nice surprise Jennette smiles at me, her long blonde hair swaying in the wind. Jennette: Yeah, well was supposed to go shopping with Ari, but she cancelled leaving me to driving aimlessly around, so I thought I’d come say hi. Matt: Would you like to come in ? Jennette: Sure 4 hours later: Me and Jennette were havin an awesome time, but unfortunately she had to go Matt: We should do this again sometime Jennette: Yeah it was fun Matt: See ya Jennette: Bye Matt’s pov: We then began to spend more and more time with each other, until there came a time When i could no longer hide my secret from Jennette, one night i grad my guitar and began to head to Jennette’s .On the way there I kept thinkin about what she might say, what she might do This could ruin our friendship, but it was worth it ,anything was worth it. I cautiously knock on the door; she’s looking butffull as always Jennette: Hey Matt: Hey, I’ve got something to tell you ,uh, sing you Jennette: Uh, okay go ahead I then start to sing I think your Swell to Jennette I then Finnish , what did she think of it did she like it ? Did she hate it? Matt: I think your swell Jennette , I really do ,I’m madly in love with you , it’s taken me a lot of courage to do this kept worring,about what you’d say what you’d do . I just want you to know i love you Jen ,will you go on a date with me? Jennette then passionately kisses me on the lips. Does this mean she feels the same, only one way to find out i’ll have to ask her. Matt: Should i take that as a yes Jennette: Yes, I’d love to go on a date with you. Matt: Ya would? Jennette: I would Matt: I feel like the luckiest man alive Jennette: Yeah, well I feel like the luckiest woman alive Matt: Ya do? Jennette: I do would you like to come in, it’s pretty cold out here Matt: Sure, it’s pretty cold out here I then step inside my GIRLFRIENDS house yes my girlfriend’s house, I can’t believe she said yes Jennette: Let’s get you warmed up, you look freezing go sit down and make yourself at home. Matt: K,k Jennette goes away and comes back with a hot water bottle, and a blanket. Matt: You didn’t have to go to all this trouble Jennette: I, wanted to and anyway it was no trouble, you went to more trouble just comin here. Matt:It was no bigey Jennette: No bigey you sang me a song Matt: Yeah, but you made me feel like the luckiest man alive Jennette :I did? Matt: Yeah ,your so sweet, so funny, so smart i feel really safe around you. Jennette: Aw, Matty Matt: It’s true Jennette: I feel the exact same way about you, I’m gonna go fill this up Jennette leaves the room and comes back with a filled up hot water bottle. Matt: Thanks Jennette: Your welcome, so whatcha wanna do? Matt: I don’t mind as long as I’m with you Jennette : Your to cute 1 Year later Matt: I can’t wait to move in with you Jennette: Neither can I Matt: So, we can put the fridge there I point to a corner of the Kitchen Jennette: Yeah ,and we can put the TV in the wall in the next room Matt: Awesome, this is gonna rock Jennette: Ikr, Jennette gently kisses me on the lips. It still feels as magical as it did the first time. 5 years later Me and Jennette are getting married today, I’m so exited i can barely, sit still. Jennette: I can’t belive i’m getting married Mark :Either can I, ya ready? Jennette: Yep Mark: Let’s go They walk down the aisle as her come the bride starts to play. Vicar: Do you Jennette Michelle Faye McCurdy take Matthew H. Bennet to be your lawful wedded husband? Jennette: I do Vicar: And do you Matthew H. Bennett take Jennette Michelle Faye McCurdy to be your lawful wedded Wife? Matt: I do Vicar: You may kiss the bride We then kiss I’ve got a good fellin about this, were gonna raise a family and spend the rest of our life’s together, i just know it. Category:Blog posts